Fairytale droppings
by ozzel1
Summary: The Plot Bunnies have left me little drabble presents. Consider this to be 'missing scenes' from 'An Unconventional Fairytale'. That's right, even MORE Ron and Hermione goodness.
1. Yours Now

A/N: so, as I've been writing, these little snippets of story pop into my head. Some of them are actually kinda good, so I figured I'd write them down, but they're drabbles at best. And they seem to come after I have published the story they fit into. Hence, I have created this 'story' to deposit the drabbles into. They will all fit into "Unconventional Fairytale', and I will note in which chapter they do. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.

J.K. Rowling owns my soul - so anything I make belongs to her too.

* * *

**Yours Now** (part of 'Open and Closure')

Hermione walked down the halls of Hogwarts looking for ways to help restore some order. Outside the great hall she saw Molly Weasley surveying damage to one of the staircases. "Is everything alright, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Oh, Hermione dear. Yes, it will be." The older women scrutinized the young lady before her. "I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? For?"

Molly reached out to stroke Hermione's cheek, "for looking after my boys. I slept better, knowing you were with them."

She turned pink at the praise, unsure if she deserved it.

"I know it wasn't easy, being boys and all. But if anyone could temper them, it would be you."

"I tried," she stammered.

"You brought them home. I could ask for nothing more. Thank you." Molly embraced Hermione, holding her close.

"I always wanted it to be you," Molly whispered. "Take care of him. His heart is so good, so kind, but that makes it fragile." She pulled back and cupped Hermione's face in her hands, "he's yours now. You'll take care of him?"

Hermione was at a loss for words. She didn't even realize Mrs. Weasley had known she and Ron had finally become 'official'. And here she was, essentially 'giving' her youngest son away. Hermione's' eyes teared up and her throat caught. She was able to choke out, "I will."

Molly's' eyes had not fared much better, "I know you will."

The two women embraced again; family for the first time.


	2. of Fireworks and Tsp and Hickies

…**of Fireworks and Teaspoons …and Hickies **(immediately after …of Fireworks and Teaspoons)

Ginny looked up from the front porch where she and Harry sat and waited for Ron and Hermione to return. At last, they could be seen walking back from the orchard, hand in hand. As they got closer, Ginny could see her brothers' blotchy face indicating he had been crying. That was probably a good thing; Ron tended to bottle up too much and then explode anger at inopportune moments. Ginny could see that Hermione's eyes were puffy as well. Then she looked again.

"Bloody hell." she stood up, "Ron, what do you think you're doing, letting her come back here like that."

Ron looked down at his sister, confused and annoyed. "What do you mean, 'like that'? Like what?"

Even Hermione looked confused. "Yes, like what?"

Ginny didn't respond, she just took Hermione's hand and dragged her away from the boys. Hermione could hear muttering as they rounded the corner, "idiot brother. Doesn't even notice."

"Ginny, what's wrong? Where are we going?"

"Accio concealer." at last Ginny looked to Hermione. The older girl had been like a sister to her over the years, but older didn't always mean _more experienced_. She caught the canister that had flown out her window and smirked, "been snogging I see."

Hermione tried to look baffled. "Ah... What?"

"Snogging. My brother."

Her checks turned scarlet, "Ah, well, maybe... a little."

She didn't care for Ginny's amused expression. "Right. _A little._ Look."

Ginny held up the canister lid, which reflected enough for Hermione to see what the fuss was about. Her eyes widened to saucers. On her neck, for all to see, a love bite the size of a galleon was blooming.

Ginny couldn't contain it any longer. She burst out laughing at Hermione's stunned face.

"No worries, just a dab of this will cover it." she opened the tin of Weasley's All-day Skin-Matching Concealer and applied some to Hermione's neck.

"There, no one will know."

Though heat still radiated from her face, Hermione's voice returned, "thanks. I didn't realize..."

"How could you? It's not like you can see it. Ron's got to learn to be more observant, warn you next time. There's a pocket size of this concealer, might think about getting one," Ginny said with a wink.

"Heh, right. I should do that."

Hermione managed to stop blushing by the time they got back to the boys. They both tipped their heads in question, like confused puppies. "You need to take better care of your girlfriend," Ginny admonished, before grabbing Harrys hand and dragging him inside.

Angry confusion creased his forehead, "what's all that about?"

Hermione looked up at her confused puppy and felt her heart swell. She was going to need that pocket size tin. She took his hand and started up the steps to go inside, "I'll explain it to you later."

* * *

A/N: thank you reviewers! You're all wonderful people.

I could only _wish_ I was making money off this.


	3. Frustration

**Frustration** (after 'The Hand of a Witch')

_**Hers**_

I can't believe I'm thinking this, but there's a downside to sleeping with Ron. He's so warm and comforting, safe feeling; being wrapped up in his strong arms is absolutely wonderful, and that's the problem. Normally, when he goes off and acts all adorable, or smiles _that way_, and that coil that resides in my gut starts to tighten I can crawl under the covers and _do_ something about it.

I've been seeking up to his room for the last several nights now; I lie awake in that camp bed in Ginny's room until everyone's asleep, eager to climb the stairs to the attic bedroom. You would think I would stay down here, so I can take care of this _urge_. But alas no, as soon as I'm able, I'm practically running to his awaiting arms.

It's not like we really do anything other than sleep. A little kissing, but that's it; it's awkward enough with Harry sleeping in the same room. Can't he go down by Ginny? Damn his noble streak, she's _nearly_ seventeen. If he would just leave, give us some privacy (which there isn't much of in this house), then maybe Ron would suck on my neck again. Merlin! Did I just moan out loud? It just felt sooo good. At least then I'd get a little relief. _Sigh_. Let's be honest, I wouldn't mind getting _a lot_ of relief.

You'd think after his 'display' sixth year there would be a little more ...groping. But no, nothing. He sucks my neck once, declares his love and that's it. He doesn't think I'm a prude, does he? Surely after the orchard he doesn't, right? First chance I get, I'll make it obvious; subtle clearly doesn't work, learned that lesson.

Wait? Is that his... Yes, yes it is. _Sigh_. Not again. I thought this only happened to blokes in the morning. Ugh, I'm moaning again. I _really_ need to do something about this, it's getting unbearable. Maybe I'll take a bath in the morning; so I can deal with this... frustration.

_**His**_

I can't believe I'm thinking this. I wish Hermione would stay downstairs. Not all the time, mind you, just every so often. She's just so soft and warm ...and her skin... her bum, its _right there_ …fuck, she feels so good. She keeps coming up here, night after night. She wants to be here; she crawls right into bed, right into my arms. Merlin she smells good. That's the problem, isn't it? She gets me so fucking hard, and there's not a bloody thing I can do about it.

"Excuse me love, I just need to take care of something." Yeah, that would go over.

Merlin, the look on her face, back in the orchard. Never seen anything like it. And I did it. I made her come; and she liked it. All I did was suck on her neck and she came undone; what will happen when we go further. _Ah_… provided she wants to. I hope so. I bought that bloody book for her, didn't I? That's another reason for her to stay downstairs, so I can read. Fuck, listen to me; trying to get time to read. A book. What have you done to me?

Did she just moan?

She moaned like that in the orchard. Is that what she's dreaming about? Bloody hell, I'd do it again; but she probably wouldn't like it if I did that in front of Harry, even if he is sound asleep. Oh fuck, she's wiggling her bum. Does she know what this does to me? Fuck, I'm hard again. She feels so amazing. How long have I wanted her right here; well, more _under_, but close enough. Shit, she's moaning again.

Maybe I'll take a shower in the morning, get a wank in, take the edge off this... frustration.

_**And his**_

I've really got to start sleeping in another room.

* * *

A/N: before everyone goes all "Hermione doesn't swear" on me, remember- this is her innermost thoughts and desires; plus, Ron has been a bad influence on her. :) Plus, she's _frustrated_.

Thank you readers for coming by and Love! and Kisses! to my reviewers; reviews are like writer-chow, it keeps us going.

Writing this drabble has cleared my brain for the next AUF chapter - so look for it next week.

I nearly forgot to remind everyone that J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. Show of hands, who didn't already know that?


	4. Preparations

**Preparations** (after 'Homecoming')

"Honestly Ronald, how do you expect your clothes to get cleaned if you stuff them under your bed?"

There was no response, which was a good thing seeing as she was alone.

Hermione was gathering clothes and supplies for their impending trip to Australia to find her parents. Despite only have been back to the Burrow a little over a week, Ron had managed to pile up enough laundry for a month. Or at least it seemed that way.

Collecting his dirty clothes, Hermione was on her knees looking under the bed for any strays when it caught her eye. Between the wall and the mattress was a book. "I wonder..."

She pulled it free and read the cover, "Loving the Modern Witch." This was the book he mentioned. Curiosity got the better of her and she began to flip through its pages. It looked like the whole first part was about respect. _Oh, she liked this book_. It became readily apparent the book was written by a man, since a section was titled, "Two: Respecting Her Emotions... no matter how barmy they might seem."

Continuing on, there was a page further on that was dog-eared. _Surely he hasn't read all this way?_ Maybe this was the 'tongue sucking' page. She opened the book to the section. _Oh_. Oh, no, this certainly wasn't that. _Oh. Oh my_. As she read about female anatomy in regards to how to 'bring her to climax', heat began to pool in low in her belly. Details about licking and sucking and slipping fingers _oh my!_ had her squeezing her legs together and biting her lip.

Sounds from the lower landing snapped her attention away from the book. In a moment of impulse she didn't want to analyze, Hermione grabbed her quill from the side table and jotted a note along the section header: "yes please."

She put the book back where she found it, and gathered up the laundry. As she negotiated the stairs she thought_, I wonder if I got some post-it's, I could make some notes._

* * *

A/N: This drabble is dedicated to HalfASlug. We had a conversation about Hermione getting a hold of Ron's "sex book" and making notes using Post-it's; colour coordinated, of course. Though, I'm not sure which Ron would be more: 1) mortified Hermione had found and read his book (much less left him notes) or 2) fascinated by the self-sticking pieces of paper.

The chapter this drabble takes place after should be posted early next week. It's in its polishing stages.

Blah blah, J.K. Rowling, blah blah…


	5. WCPPC

**W.C.P.P.C **(shortly after 'Promises')

"I think your dad wants to play chess tonight."

Hermione didn't look up from her reading, "That sounds nice."

"What should I do?"

At this, she paused and her brow furrowed, wondering why the question was being asked. She looked up at Ron's worried face. "Play... chess."

His expression did not change. "I mean, what if I beat him?"

They didn't seem to be getting anywhere. "Then you'll win."

At last his eyes pinched shut and he sighed in frustration. "You're not seeing the point. What if I beat your dad?"

_Ah_. Hermione gave him a wry yet sympathetic smile. "He's not going to kick you out of the house and forbid you ever see me again. You'll have won, fair and square. You'll find he's not a sore loser. Besides, what makes you think you'll win?"

"Well, I'm betting he taught you."

"Yes."

"Then I've already seen all his moves, haven't I?" She could swear his chest puffed up a bit. "And I beat you all the time, when I could get you to play me anyway. That's probably why you didn't like to play with me." Ron waggled his eyebrows at her and smiled, smugly.

Hermione donned her "I'm-about-to-educate-you-so-listen-up" face. "First, chess never really interested me thus I never got to master it, so I doubt you've _seen all his moves_. Second, I don't like to play with you because wizard's chess is barbaric."

Ron returned her look with an incredulous one. "You do realize they're just little pieces of enchanted wood, right? They're not tiny people forced to fight each other at some wizards' whim."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Yes. I am aware of that."

He was utterly unfazed. "Good. You've got enough with the House Elves to worry about. No need to form W.C.P.P.C."

Once again, Ron had the uncanny ability to disarm her. "W.C.P.P.C?"

"Wizards Chess Piece Protection Corps."

She could have been petrified for the lack of any physical response her face showed. After a several second staring contest, "I'm going to help mother with dinner."

He called after her as she retreated to the kitchen. "At least it doesn't spell vomit... or something." He stood alone in the hall, "Just saying."

* * *

A/N: This whole thing was written for Ron's last line of "At least it doesn't spell vomit." Plus, Hermione's 'petrified' expressionless expression. I crack myself up.

This Drabble was Beta'd by Microsoft Word, so send any complaints directly to Bill Gates.

Come on, you know J.K. Rowling would laugh too.


	6. The Talk

**The Talk** aka The Origin of Hermione's Book (flashback)

July 1996

Margot stood silently at her daughter's bedroom door. Hermione was packing her school trunk, not only for the upcoming school term but also the remainder of the summer to be spent at the Burrow. She'd spent the last two summers with the Weasley's and Margot was quick to realize it wasn't for the magic, or even to be with friends. It was to be with Ron.

Her little girl was in love, even if she didn't know that was the word for it. It wasn't easy, being a teenage girl in love, seeing as teenage boys were often so far behind, maturity wise. Ron seemed to be no exception. Either way, that wasn't going to stop Margot from her parental duty.

"Hello sweetheart."

"Oh, hi Mum."

"All packed?"

"Nearly. Just a couple things I'll still need in the morning."

Margot sat on the edge of the bed. "Anything special planned for this summer?"

Hermione continued to bustle around the room. "Nothing I know of; Harry's birthday of course."

"And when does he arrive?"

"Ah, in a couple weeks."

Margot smoothed a wrinkle from the front of one of Hermione's robes. "That will be nice. At least you'll have Ron to yourself for a little while."

Hermione turned to her mother shocked, but quickly turned back as a blush claimed her cheeks. "Mum."

She turned a sympathetic eye to her daughter, "He hasn't caught on yet?"

Hermione didn't turn away from the wardrobe. "It wouldn't seem so. But his letters are never terribly loquacious."

"Well, give him time, he'll catch up."

Having gathered several jumpers, Hermione turned to set them in her trunk. Margot reached her arm out to have Hermione sit next to her.

"To think, my little girl is going to be seventeen in just a couple months." As was her habit, Margot stroked Hermione's long hair. "You'll be of age a year sooner than I had originally thought, but that's all right. You're certainly mature enough to be."

Mother and daughter shared a smile.

"So, this is my last chance to fulfill my motherly duty."

Hermione lifted an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yes, that's right; it's time for 'the talk'."

"The talk?"

"About sex."

"Oh, that talk."

Margot patted Hermione's leg. "Don't panic, I'm not going to give you the gloom and doom speech."

"Gloom and doom?"

"You know- sex is bad, it's something shameful, good girls don't do that sort of thing. I'm afraid that's the speech I got, still have issues. But here nor there. This is your speech. I'm going to make this easy on both of us." Margot turned to pick up the book she had set next to her. "Fortunately my daughter is a very bright, logical young woman, so I don't have to worry about you going off and being irresponsible. So first," she handed Hermione the book, "this should answer any questions about the mechanics of it. If you do have questions I don't want you to hesitate to ask, even by letter if that's more comfortable."

Hermione looked down at the book her mother had given her. The Joy of Sex. She didn't meet her mother's gaze.

"And second, you are an intelligent young woman so I don't need to go into how getting pregnant early can mess up your life." At this, Hermione did look up and quite firmly shook her head 'no.' "Exactly, you know this. But... you see, for young men, most of them anyway, sex is just a physical thing. This isn't wrong, it's just how their wired. _Some _boys will do and say just about anything to convince a girl to have sex." Again, Margot found herself stroking Hermione's hair. "For girls, sex is physical _and_ emotional. So it's more than just a concern about getting pregnant, there's an emotional consequence as well."

She paused as if gathering her thoughts.

"What I'm ultimately getting at is this. I'm not going to tell you to not have sex. I'm asking you to _not take it lightly_. Use your head _and_ your heart. Think it through. If you do, and the answer is still yes, then I have no issue."

Hermione chanced a look at her mother and saw a slightly wistful look.

"With the right person, making love is a beautiful and wonderful thing, never shameful. And I don't want you to ever think otherwise." Margot gently caressed Hermione's cheek and lifted her eyes to her own. "Just don't take it lightly."

With that, Margot kissed Hermione on the forehead and left her to ponder. She knew that Hermione often liked to take time to think over conversations before coming back with questions, provided she had any.

"Mum?" Margot turned back from the hall. "I promise, I won't."

She was a lucky woman, to have a daughter such as Hermione.

* * *

A/N: Hermione is revising a few sections of her book now in preparation of the next AUF chapter. Speaking of... I'm off to start writing said chapter. It will most likely be delayed until the end of the week, so please be patient.

This drabble beta'd by Microsoft Word and the State of Illinois Education System. Heaven forbid I take responsibility for my _own_ stupidity.

J.K. Rowling created Hermione. I created Margot. I'm willing to negotiate a trade.


	7. Mine

A/N: After going through several POV's on this story, I settled on this one. And there was only one voice in my head for it: Benedict Cumberbatch. Enjoy.

* * *

**Mine** (before "Midnight Caller")

Mine came back today. After leaving me, again. I suppose I shouldn't complain. Apparently it was quite cold first time around and they kept moving from place to place. And I heard food was scarce. That wouldn't do. Of course, I could have helped but they never seem to appreciate the spoils I bring them. Ah well. There are worse places she could have left me.

Damn. The suns moved. Honestly, why can't it just stay put? _Sigh._ Now I have to get up.

Wait, here she comes. She has the carrier. Oh dear, she has one of those looks. Best sit up; see what she has to say. Oh, down on her haunches, must be serious. _Go on. I'm listening._

"Crookshanks. I have a question for you."

_I've gathered._

"I'm going back to my parents' house. I'll still come here during the days, but I'll be staying there at night. So, the choice is yours. You can come with or, if you prefer, you can stay here. I'll understand."

This must be what the tall one was talking about. 'Look after her', he said. Wondered what he was on about, as I always look after Mine_. My dear... Come closer. Closer. Do I mumble? Here, I'll move to you, yes. Thank you._

_My dear, you've been so good to me. You saw what others could not. You took me home, cared for me, loved me. For that I am grateful. But I see in you what others do not. What you try so hard to hide. I see your uncertainty. Your fear. If you want me at your side, then that is where I will be._

Still, I do enjoy this place; so many gnomes and pixies to chase. _You'll have to bring me with during visits_. Oo, freshly laundered beddings. Marvelous.

"Thank you."

* * *

A/N2: yeah, this is an odd little drabble for me, but it got into my head and wanted out. I like the idea that Crookshanks is under the impression that everyone can understand him.

Or maybe it was better left in my head. We'll see. Either way, HalfASlug is not responsible. An AUF chapter is up next, promise.

And I'm feeling much better now, thank you to all who expressed concern.

J.K. Rowling made up Crookshanks, I gave him a voice.


	8. Gentlemen's Agreement

**Gentlemen's Agreement** (before 'of Fireworks and Teaspoons')

Ron and Harry were putting their brooms back into the shed after enjoying a carefree fly around the orchard. Ron, in a rare moment of glancing away from Hermione, saw Ginny give Harry a smile and wink.

Ron waited until they were out of earshot, "So, Ginny's forgiven you then?"

Harry sighed, "Yeah. She forgave me for being all _noble_ and then slapped me for letting everyone think I was dead."

Ron turned to him, "Right, that reminds me." He punched Harry in the arm.

"Oi!"

Ron shrugged. "Please. You've had worse."

Harry couldn't argue.

They closed and locked the doors and turned back to join the girls who were already inside the house.

Ron reached up to nervously rub the back of his neck. "So, you know, Ginny being my sister and all- if you hurt her, I'm going to have to kill you."

Harry looked unfazed. "Oh, well, yeah. That goes without saying."

"Good, as long as we're on the same page."

"Yeah." Harry looked at his ridiculously tall best friend. "And, you know, Hermione's like a sister to me. So, same goes for you. If you hurt her, I'll have to kill you."

Ron stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Harry, worry etching his face. "Um. Define... hurt? Cause you know I'm going to say something stupid and we're going to argue about it."

Harry was all too familiar with his best friends arguing. Ginny had another word for it, but Harry didn't think it was best to say it now. "You two always bicker, that's different." His look turned serious. "Let's say if you ever hurt her like last November..."

Ron's eyes hardened. "Mate, if I ever hurt her like that again, I'll _ask_ you to kill me. I'll deserve it."

The two young men- best friends, brothers- shared a look of understanding. Harry couldn't take it. "Of course, I'll have to act quickly to beat Hermione to you."

Ron broke into laughter. "That's for sure. She'll probably have me strung up by my ballocks before you get a chance."

As they continued into the house, Harry patted Ron on the back. "So long as we're on the same page."

* * *

A/N: this is actually an old bunny that popped back into my head yesterday whilst writing the next AUF chapter. So I have deposited it here for your enjoyment.

Oh yeah- I have this Tumblr thing now. I started posting that I updated my AUF chapter on it, so I figure I should tell y'all here that I have a Tumblr thing. Of course, if you alert/favourite my stuff then the Tumblr is moot. Don't expect much from me- I just occasionally repost other peoples stuff. I don't think I fit the Tumblr demographic. Anywho, if you want search for ozzel1.

This drabble was written in five minutes, proof-read in two and posted in one. Any errors are a result of the less than ten minutes spent on it. J.K. Rowling probably doesn't send her drabbles to her editor either.


	9. Distracted

**Distracted** (before chapter 25)

"Ron, you need to get dressed, they'll be here soon."

Ron wandered into the bedroom, still wearing his pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt at half past noon. "Relax, there's plenty of time."

Hermione was fluttering around the room, picking up laundry and putting it into the clothes hamper. Her parents were coming to visit the new flat at one o'clock and she wanted everything just right, which meant she was in a tizzy. You'd think the Minister of Magic himself was coming over. Of course, he still came round the Burrow from time to time for dinner, so that wasn't as big a deal as you'd think.

She stood at the wardrobe looking through her clothes, her back to him. "Did you clean out Pig's cage like I asked?"

"Mm hmm."

Hermione picked out a top, then changed her mind and put it back before selecting another. "What about clearing off the dining table?"

"Mm hmm."

"You cleared… Ron, are you listening to me?" She had turned to face him and found his attention on lower parts of her anatomy.

"Mm humm."

"You're not even listening to me!"

"Huh? What?" He stuttered as his eyes found hers.

Hermione puffed out an exasperated sigh, hands on her hips, "Ron, I need you to pay attention, this is important to me."

At last, Ron's brain caught up with the conversation. "What do you expect?" He gestured to her body. "Standing there in naught but your bra and knickers, how am I supposed to think clearly?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, but then her lips quirked and cheeks tinged pink. "Yes, well, I still need you to help tidy up." Shaking her head, Hermione walked into the bathroom.

"So, I'm not in trouble?" Ron called after her.

"Provided you've done the things I've asked, no."

He nodded his head in a satisfied way before going back to clear off the dining table. "I'll take it."

* * *

A/N: a little something that popped into my head whilst working on the next AUF chapter. This is just a little tide-me-over until chapter 25 is finished; also this lets you know I'm still alive and working on AUF.

Story beta'd by Microsoft Word. Ron and Hermione belong to all of us; J.K. Rowling is the only one allowed to profit from it (we won't count Warner Bros or Universal or Bloomsbury, or Scholastic...)


	10. Bedfellows

**Bedfellows** (some time after Chapter 27)

The five glasses on the table were nearly empty. Ron and Harry had joined George and Lee Jordan at the Leaky Cauldron for an evening round and to catch up on current events.

Ron picked up his glass, polished off the last of his beer and put the glass back down with an air of finality. "Well gents, I'm off."

Lee looked surprised. "It's barely ten mate, calling it already?"

George smirked. "Ah, I see the little woman at home is cracking the whip."

Ron smiled and shook his head. "It's not like that."

George wouldn't let up. "Sure it isn't." He elbowed Lee. "He's got a tattoo on his arse that says 'Property of Hermione Granger'."

It got a big laugh from Lee and even a snigger from Harry. But Ron just calmly smiled at George. "George is just jealous. I have a lovely, warm girlfriend at home to crawl into bed with. And all he's got is…" Ron looked to George, "well, what _do_ you call your left hand?"

This got an even bigger laugh from Lee and Harry, while George glared at his younger brother.

"Wanker."

Ron's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You call your left hand 'wanker'? Well that's not very subtle."

George had no response to Ron's jab, so he just shook his head and smiled. If nothing, George could appreciate when he'd been out maneuvered- and by Ron no less.

Ron left a few knuts on the table, gave Harry a pat on the back and a handshake to Lee. He left the Leaky Cauldron for the flat above the shop- and his lovely, warm girlfriend waiting in their bed for him.

* * *

A/N: a little something to tide you all over until the next chapter of AUF. I've had this idea for quite a while now and it was finally time to set it free. Hope you all find it as funny as I do. Yes, I crack myself up. Sigh.

As with all my drabbles, I am solely responsible for the composition, grammar and spelling. So if there's anything wrong with it that's because Microsoft Word didn't underline it.

On the other hand, J.K. Rowling _is_ responsible for Ron Weasley, George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Hermione Granger, the Leaky Cauldron and that Harry fellow. I made George left handed. Seemed appropo.


	11. Delayed Connection

**Delayed Connection** (evening of chapter 28)

"Bloody hell."

Hermione was snuggled into Ron's side, their arms and legs entangled. "What is it?"

"I was just thinking about Chastity."

Her brow furled and Hermione lifted her head to look at him. "We just made love and you're thinking about Chastity?"

Ron squeezed her hand resting on his chest in reassurance. "Well not during. I barely remember my own name during- if it weren't for you reminding me the whole time." His eyebrows waggled at her.

Hermione smirked at him and laid her head back on his shoulder. "So why are you thinking of Chastity _after_?"

"Well, I'd just realized- the hair, the make-up, the snotty attitude- she's a lot like Lavender, isn't she?"

Her eyes rolled, but she didn't look up this time. "First Chastity, now Lavender. You're not winning any points here."

"I'm being serious." His arm tightened around her shoulders. "I mean, I know I bullocks it up when I was getting on with Lavender, but now I realize just how badly. I couldn't have made that worse if I had tried. No wonder you refused to talk to me- I was seeing your pain-in-the-arse cousin."

His realization was sweet and painful at the same time. "You couldn't have known," she whispered.

Ron kissed her forehead. "Yeah, well, I'm even more sorry than I was before. I was a jealous ass and I'm sorry. Really."

Hermione twisted around to prop herself on her elbow. She caressed his cheek and smiled at him. "I know, but thank you. As I said, you didn't know. Maybe if you had dated someone like Pavarti it wouldn't have stung so much." Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. Just the fact it wasn't me hurt enough, so it's hard to say. But yes, being Lavender didn't help. But that's past now. Can we let it go?" Her eyes pleaded with him.

He gave her a sympathetic smile. "Yeah. That was a crap year anyway."

She settled back down again. Her fingers drew circles on his chest. "We've had worse."

"True."

"All things considered, our problems that year were fairly minor."

"Yeah. Still glad they're behind us, though. I really was an idiot."

A sly grin curled her lips. "Yes. But you're improving."

Ron's hand stroked her shoulder and he kissed the crown of her head. "Yeah… wait."

* * *

A/N: The connection between Chastity and Lavender came to me after I had posted chapter 28. Darn. But, that's why I have Droppings. Plus, it's funnier this way.

I punched this out during my lunch hour and am uploading it during my afternoon break- so just accept any errors and move on.

Chapter 29 is in the works, so hopefully this should tide you over until it's finished.

Other than the names, J.K. Rowling has little claim to this drabble.


	12. The Show

**The Show** (sometime after chapter 30)

Harry climbed the stairs to the little flat over Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He had to admit he was _slightly_ jealous that Ron and Hermione had their own flat and jobs and no eagle-eyed mothers watching them. But then he also knew that since Ginny was still underage there was no way they would get away with a similar situation, so living at the Burrow was an easy compromise.

Today Ginny had promised her mother that she would help with some various chores around the house and Harry had previously arranged to get Ron and Hermione's help wrapping up the clean-out of Grimmauld Place. He still hadn't decided what to do with the place, but no matter what he decided it would be best if it wasn't infested with who-knows-what.

He had said he would meet them at their flat mid-morning and he was early. Mum and Ginny had got started and he didn't want to get roped into helping. He had his own cleaning to attend to.

Harry knocked on the door and heard movement on the other side. Ron opened the door, wearing pajama bottoms and messy hair.

"It's getting a bit shaggy, don't you think?"

"Eh? Oh, the hair. Yeah, I'd let Mum cut it if I didn't think she'd chop it all off." Letting Harry into the flat, Ron turned away as he blushed a bit. "Hermione likes it longer."

"Do I want to know why?"

Ron, still blushing, smirked. "Not really."

Harry sat at the table as Ron entered the kitchen and returned with a pot of tea and cups floating before him; the sugar and milk lagging behind.

"Sorry I'm early, didn't want to get enlisted in Burrow chores."

"No worries." Ron poured a cup of tea, adding milk and half-spoon of sugar. "We were up-just getting Hermione some tea."

As if on cue, bare feet could be heard in the hall. "Ron, I think we should… AHHHHH!"

Naturally, Harry had looked up at the sound of her voice. As best as he could tell (and he didn't want to think about it too hard), Hermione had come from the bedroom in her pants and vest. Upon seeing Harry she screamed, covered herself and ran back into the bedroom.

Wide eyed, Harry blinked a couple times, willing his vision to refocus. He cautiously glanced in Ron's direction. His other best friend was still holding the teacup mid-air, his eyes narrowed at Harry.

"Temporary blindness. I swear."

"Um hum."

Hermione returned, wearing long pajama bottoms, socks and a jumper it was far too warm for. She was still pink in the face, "Why didn't you tell me Harry was here?"

Ron's eyes widened as he looked down at her. "Don't put this on me! You said 'bring me a cup of tea' which implies you're going to _wait in bed_ for me to _bring it to you_. You're the one who came waltzing out here in your knickers before I had to chance to bring it to you." He thrust the cup into her hands to help make his point.

Hermione, clutching the cup with both hands, looked down at it as if the tea would speak up in her defense. Lifting her head with dignity, she sat at the table. "Yes, well, you could have spoken up."

Ron plopped into a chair and poured himself a cup using considerably more sugar. "We weren't exactly whispering."

During the exchange, Harry had poured himself a tea and was quietly sipping while enjoying the show. He missed not having them around all the time. But it was inevitable that their lives wouldn't always be like school where they were together all the time.

At least he had the rest of his life to enjoy the time they _would_ be together and it was for this he knew all the pain and suffering had been worth it.

* * *

A/N: So, the next AUF chapter is taking me a long time (life and all that) so I had this idea rattling in my head and decided to post it as a tide-me-over.

It's got Harry and RHr bickering- what more can you ask for!

This drabble was written over lunch, spell and grammar checked by Microsoft Word and posted for your enjoyment. J.K. Rowling was not involved in the making of this drabble except to the extent in which her stories inspired my imagination. _I,_ on the other hand, have not inspired her.


	13. Reassurance

**Reassurance** (after chapter 32)

"You'll be happy to hear all those cooking lessons you've given Hermione have paid off. She's nearly as good as you are, Mum." Ron was helping clear the table after Sunday brunch- each of the kids took it in turn to help clean up, especially if it was a nice day.

It warmed Molly's heart to hear it, but there was still that lingering uneasiness that settled in her gut whenever she was reminded that her son was living with his girlfriend.

"That's good, dear."

Molly hadn't protested when Ron told her he and Hermione were moving into Fred's old flat. Hermione was as good as family and they clearly loved each other, but still… they weren't married. There was part of Molly that preferred the old traditions even as she tried to accept the new ones.

She had high hopes for the two of them- she always had. But with fiery passions come fiery tempers and they had them both in spades. Molly couldn't help but worry that without a formal commitment they would take their relationship casually.

"Mum? What's wrong?"

Molly kept her careful watch over the washing. "Nothing, dear."

"No. I can tell, you're pursing your lips like you want to say something but won't." Ron crossed his arms over his chest. "It's about Hermione and I, isn't it?"

"You know we adore Hermione."

"But…"

Damn this emotional maturity of his. "But nothing. You two are clearly in love, so there's nothing to be worried about."

His voice was soft. "It bothers you that we live together."

Molly looked up at her son. He'd changed so much in the last year. He was confident. He was observant and picked up on emotional cues that had gone unnoticed before. He was a man now. The sort of man she could be very proud of.

A deep sigh escaped her. "Yes. A bit. I didn't want you to rush out like your father and I did, but I didn't think…"

"We've talked about it. Getting married."

Molly stopped short at his words. "You have?"

"Well, yeah. But with her going back for her last year and me at training, she wanted to wait. Said it would be weird to be engaged and still a Hogwarts student."

"Oh, well yes, I could imagine."

"So, we're waiting. Don't know how long we'll wait after this year is over, but I reckon it will be soon. She's it for me." Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "I want what you and Dad have- all this time and you're still mad for each other. I want that, and I want it with Hermione."

Molly could feel her heart swell with emotion until it could no longer be contained and fell from her eyes onto her cheek.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." Ron smiled shyly.

"Oh, Ronnie, these are good tears." Molly reached out to hold her son close. "I'm so proud of you."

She thought she could hear Ron sniffle. "So, we're okay? I mean, with Hermione?"

Her fears of their relationship being casual having been dashed, Molly smiled warmly. "Yes. Very much yes."

* * *

A/N: One last drabble before I leave on my trip. If you haven't read Chapter 32 at AUF, I'm leaving on a long trip to Europe so AUF and Droppings will be on hiatus for a good three weeks.

I thought my story could use a little more Molly and this scene has been floating around in my head. It probably could have been part of a larger story, but it sits well on it's own too. As with all my drabbles, it is not beta'd so all mistakes are my own.

I write these stories for myself, and other people seem to like them too. I do it for love, without intent to infringe- so Amazon can go suck it.


End file.
